


Sąd nie aż tak ostateczny

by Ida888



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Other, little angst?, spoiler z "Labiryntu Ognia" (trzeci tom Apolla)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida888/pseuds/Ida888
Summary: Absolutnie nie czytać przed "Labiryntem Ognia". Zaglądamy co takiego robi Jason tuż po swoim wystąpieniu w tej książce.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Sąd nie aż tak ostateczny

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER Z "LABIRYNTU OGNIA"!  
> Jak z resztą cały ten fik. Kocham Jasona i bardzo ciężko przeżyłam jego śmierć. Zasadniczo, to się nie zgadzam i protestuję. Nie podoba mi się to rozwiązanie ani trochę. Ale w końcu musiałam się z tym, ciężko bo ciężko, pogodzić i jakoś pocieszyć, a oto efekt. Miłego czytania!

Przez moment nie był pewny co się stało. Właśnie nakazywał Apollinowi, żeby się wynosili, kiedy on będzie zajmował się wrogiem, a w drugiej stał już w jasno oświetlonym, zatłoczonym pomieszczeniu przypominającym poczekalnię u lekarza. Panował tu dziwny spokój, a w tle leciały złote hity. Ludzie dookoła byli zwiewni i przezroczyści z najróżniejszymi wyrazami złości, smutku, rozgoryczenia lub znudzenia na widmowych twarzach. Tuż obok niego, na podwyższeniu znajdowało się biurko, a za biurkiem ciemnoskóry elegancko ubrany ochroniarz. Mężczyzna wychylił się, żeby spojrzeć na Jasona zza szkieł swoich okularów, ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, w holu rozległ się trzask, jakby ktoś strzelił z bicza i dało się wyczuć zapach ozonu.

Jason odwrócił się i utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że nie żyje, gdy ujrzał przed sobą ubranego w szary garnitur ojca. Wyglądał surowo, jak zawsze, kiedy widział się z nim osobiście. No… Co prawda twarzą w twarz stali tylko ten jeden raz, zaraz po bitwie w Atenach, lecz Jason tyle razy w swoim życiu napotykał podobizny Jupitera, że zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do poważnego i z zasady nachmurzonego (ha, to określenie spodobałoby się Leo i Percy’emu) wyrazu twarzy władcy nieba. Jednak pomimo srogiej miny, Jupiter w oczach miał smutek, który nieco łagodził ogólne wrażenie.

\- Ojcze. - Przywitał się, nie mając pojęcia jak się w tej sytuacji zachować.

\- Synu. - Odparł na to Jupiter. Zamilkli obaj i ciszę przerywał jedynie utwór “Stayin’ alive” dobiegający z nieistniejących głośników. Jason uznał to za dość ironiczne.

\- Czy Piper jest bezpieczna? - Wypalił w końcu - I Apollo?  
Jupiter zmrużył oczy na wspomnienie imienia Apollina. Wyglądało to na tłumiony gniew.

\- “Bezpieczni” to za dużo powiedziane. Mają jeszcze parę ryzykownych rzeczy do zrobienia. Ale dzięki tobie zdołali uciec.  
Zmartwił się słysząc to i pożałował, że nie może wrócić i pomóc. Lecz mimo wszystko tego się właśnie spodziewał. On nie żyje, czyli Piper nie umrze. Przynajmniej w najbliższej przyszłości. Naraz zatęsknił za nią, gdyż uświadomił sobie, że raczej jej już nie zobaczy. No i Leo… Nawet nie zdążył się z nim przywitać po jego powrocie, ani powiedzieć mu jak się cieszy, że nic mu nie jest. I przyłożyć mu, że pozwolił wszystkim tkwić w przekonaniu, że zginął. Zapiekło go pod widmowymi powiekami, więc postarał się zmienić bieg swoich myśli. Najlepiej naprzód.

\- Ekhem… - Odchrząknął niepewnie - Nigdy wcześniej nie umierałem. Czy teraz nie powinienem przeprawić się przez rzekę Styks?  
Jego ojciec westchnął tak głęboko, że aż żarówki zamigotały.

\- Owszem. Jestem tu, żeby nieco skrócić twoją przeprawę przez Podziemie, abyś jak najszybciej trafił przed sąd. Jednak to terytorium mojego brata i pewnych… Formalności się nie ominie.

\- Zgadza się panie, na przykład takich jak opłata za przepłynięcie przez rzekę - Odezwał się niespodziewanie Charon. Jupiter rzucił w jego stronę piorunujące spojrzenie. Poważnie, z jego oczu wystrzeliły iskry, na co Charon przełknął głośno ślinę. Skłonił się z szacunkiem w ramach przeprosin za wtrącenie do rozmowy.

\- Gdybyś nie był teraz potrzebny, to dałbym ci się przyjrzeć z bliska jednej z moich błyskawic Charonie! Oczywiście, że otrzymasz zapłatę!  
Zdawało się, że Jupitera najbardziej wkurzyło przypuszczenie, że zapomni o wynagrodzeniu kogoś, komu się ono należy. Wyciągnął z kieszeni marynarki woreczek i położył na blacie. W środku było kilka złotych drachm.

\- Wystarczy za ekspresowe przepłynięcie przez Styks bez konieczności tkwienia w tym miejscu. - Oznajmił, a Charon pokiwał szybko głową i zabrał monety. - Niech nikt nie zatrzymuje go, aż będzie mógł stanąć przed Plutonem. Zrozumiano?

\- Przekażę wszystko komu trzeba, mój panie. Możemy ruszać nawet w tej chwili!  
Jason zerknął na ojca. Czy to znaczy, że się ich spotkanie dobiega końca? Tak szybko?

\- Tak, Jasonie - Potwierdził Jupiter jakby odczytując jego myśli. Może faktycznie to robił, nie miał pojęcia. - Przyszedłem się tylko się z tobą przywitać i godnie odprawić do Podziemia. Chociaż jest... Pewna szansa, że jeszcze się zobaczymy.  
“Jak to?” chciał zapytać, lecz Jupiter podniósł rękę, żeby dodać - Niedługo znajdziesz się przed Plutonem; panem zmarłych. Do jego osądu należy co się z tobą teraz stanie i nie mam prawa się do tego wtrącać, bez względu jak bardzo bym chciał cię wynagrodzić za twą odwagę i poświęcenie. Lecz jestem zdania, że pomimo swoich oczywistych wad, Pluton nie będzie obojętny na twoje dokonania. Chciałem tylko powiedzieć synu, że byłeś bardzo dobrym człowiekiem. A teraz muszę już odejść. I tak spędziłem tu za dużo czasu, a to tylko przedsionek Hadesu.

Trudno mieć dobry nastrój będąc martwym, ale zawsze można mieć gorszy. To, że jego tata poświęcił mu tylko kilka minut po tym jak stracił życie, tylko go bardziej zdołowało. Nawet nie zdążył z nim normalnie porozmawiać. Jakby w odpowiedzi na jego gorzkie myśli, muzyka zmieniła się i wszyscy usłyszeli słowa: _Hello darkness, my old friend..._ piosenkę “Sound of Silence” w wersji z 2017.

\- Powodzenia Jasonie. - Rzekł Jupiter na pożegnanie, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu, a następnie zniknął podobnie jak się pojawił; z trzaskiem wyładowania elektrycznego i zapachem ozonu w powietrzu.

Podróż przez Podziemie rzeczywiście była wyjątkowo krótka. Przepłynęli przez Styks i minął trójgłowego psa Cerbera, który był bardziej zajęty wyrywaniem sobie wzajemnie z pysków, ogromnej gumowej piłeczki, niż obserwowaniem dusz przełażących mu pomiędzy łapami i po bokach. Zdaje się, że to Nico mu ją sprezentował na wyraźną prośbę Annabeth. Jason bardzo chciałby mieć przy sobie Nico… Na pewno byłoby mu teraz raźniej. Lecz przyjaciel z pewnością nie miał pojęcia, gdzie on wylądował. Niebijące już serce ścisnęło mu się na wspomnienie Nica i Annabeth. Zacisnął wargi i ruszył w stronę odpowiedniej kolejki. Następnie został pokierowany do budynku sądu. Inne duchy obojętnie ustępowały mu drogi, kiedy szedł. Chyba nie śpieszyło im się, żeby usłyszeć wyrok. Wreszcie znalazł się na miejscu. W ogromnej komnacie, zdawałoby się pustej, gdyby nie stół sędziowski na środku. Zasiadało za nim trzech sędziów, a w cieniu podwyższenia stał ktoś, kogo nie mógł dostrzec. Ciekawe czy po śmierci nadal miał słaby wzrok. Nawet dotknął twarzy, żeby sprawdzić czy w ogóle ma na sobie okulary. Widmowe, jak całe jego obecne ciało - ale były.

\- Nazywam się Jason Grace i przybyłem poddać się osądowi. - Powiedział formalnie, tak, jak go poinstruował urzędnik zawiadujący kolejką.

\- Oto nasz Superman - Odezwał się swobodnie sędzia po lewej. Był to Jerry Siegel, jak głosiła tabliczka przy nim. - Czyli jednak znalazł się jakiś kryptonit.

\- Daj spokój z tymi komiksami. - Skarcił go poważnie wyglądający, brodaty sędzia siedzący na środku. Miał łagodną i mądrą twarz i ze zdumieniem Jason rozpoznał w nim Marka Aureliusza. - Podsuwanie aluzji, których nie rozumieją ludzie w naszym otoczeniu jest oznaką braku dobrych manier.  
Jerry Siegel przewrócił oczami, ale nic mu na to nie odparł. No tak, Jerry Siegel był autorem komiksów o Supermanie. To za takie zasługi można było zostać sędzią w Krainie Zmarłych? To było dosyć zaskakujące.

\- Opowiedz nam o swoim życiu i o tym jak umarłeś. - Zażądał trzeci z sędziów, którym okazała się być kobieta ubrana w bardzo… Egipskim stylu. Za to z wyrazu twarzy i godności, która od niej biła, przypominała mu Reynę. Kolejna bliska osoba, z którą nie miał szans się pożegnać. Jason rozpaczliwie chcąc odwrócić uwagę od własnego żalu zerknął na tabliczkę sędziny i okazała się nią być sama Kleopatra. Zdziwił się trochę. gdyż przede wszystkim kojarzyła mu się  
z Egiptem, lecz zaraz przypomniał sobie, że przecież miała bardzo dużo wspólnego z rzymskimi władcami, więc jej obecność na osądzie rzymskiego herosa wcale nie była aż tak dziwna. Czując, że zdecydowanie milczy już za długo (może to taka cecha bycia duchem - zapomina się mówić), w końcu się odezwał.

-Od czego powinienem zacząć…? - zapytał uprzejmie.

Opowieść Jasona zajęła dosyć długi czas, podczas której starał się być jak najbardziej uczciwy. Nie pominął swoich wątpliwości i planach porzucenia obowiązków rzymskiego pretora na rzecz swobodnego życia w Obozie Herosów, ani tego, że nie dotrzymał obietnicy złożonej bogini Kymopolei.  
Kiedy tylko wymówił jej imię, rozległo się wycie z wściekłości. Tuż obok podwyższenia dla sędziów pojawiła się bogini gwałtownych sztormów morskich.

\- **Nie zgadzam się!** \- Krzyknęła z mocą, potrząsając meduzowatymi włosami, które rozchlapały wodę dookoła. - Nie możesz sobie tak po prostu umrzeć herosie! Miałeś sprawić, że zostanę dostrzeżona! Obiecałeś mi, że będę miała dwie świątynie i przerażonych wyznawców! Figurkę bitewną! Gdzie one są?!

\- N-nie… Nie dałem rady, Kym… - Odrzekł Jason zaszokowany jej nagłym pojawieniem się - Starałem się, naprawdę, ale musiałem pomóc Apollinowi…

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to! - tupnęła nogą. Ziemia się zatrzęsła, a posadzka pod jej stopami popękała, lecz w tej chwili Kym wyglądała zupełnie jak rozzłoszczona nastolatka. - Miałam cię zabić, gdybyś nie dotrzymał słowa! I co! _Umarłeś_ , zanim zdążyłam to zrobić! To jest bezczelność!

Wybuch szału bogini sprawiał, że budynek drżał w posadach. Sędziowie wyraźnie nie mieli pojęcia co zrobić. Wyglądali na zszokowanych zupełnie tak samo, jak Jason się czuł, poza tym, że jego jeszcze zjadało poczucie winy. Co prawda nie prosił się, żeby umierać zanim zdąży postawić świątynie wszystkim zapomnianym bogom, ale mimo wszystko obiecał to zrobić i z tym się kłócić nie mógł. Cichy, gardłowy chichot dobiegł z kąta, w którym stała owa tajemnicza postać. Jason w trakcie opowieści zupełnie o niej zapomniał. Z cienia wynurzył się wysoki, czarnowłosy mężczyzna. Ten mrok i blada twarz przywiodła mu na myśl Nica (nie myśl o nim teraz), a to, w jaki sposób stał - swobodnie i jednocześnie prosto, skojarzyło mu się z Hazel (o niej też lepiej nie myśleć).  
Pluton. Jeden z trzech najwyższych bogów. Tata Nica i Hazel.

\- Widzę, że znalazłaś drogę do mojego domu, Kymopolejo.

\- Dałam radę, gdyż mnie przywołał. Nikt poza nim - wskazała Jasona głową, a kolejne krople wylądowały na twarzy Jerry’ego pomimo tego, że ten zasłaniał się rękami. Kymopoleja stała bardzo blisko jego stanowiska i chyba nie był tym zachwycony. - Nie wymawia nigdy mojego imienia. To się miało zmienić stryju!

Pluton pokiwał głową, jakby zadowolony z tego, że wściekła bratanica demoluje mu część królestwa.

\- Zgadza się. Jason Grace podjął się uczczenia wszystkich bogów w obu obozach herosów. Z oczywistych względów nie wypełnił przyrzeczenia, za co karą miała być śmierć z twoich rąk. Czego oczekujesz?

\- Żebym mogła go wrzucić do morza i patrzeć jak się topi!

Pluton potaknął z poważną miną, zwrócił twarz w stronę sędziów, a potem ponownie na nadąsaną boginię.

\- Jesteś rozczarowana. Jednak bez względu na obietnice złożone ci przez śmiertelnika, to ja jestem panem tego miejsca. A zasady są jednakowe dla wszystkich umarłych. Trzech sędziów wydaje wyrok. Nagrodę lub karę. Na pewno wezmą pod uwagę twoje prawa, lecz to oni mają ostatnie słowo.

Kym zwróciła się do sędziów już bez złości, lecz ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Żądam zadośćuczynienia za złamane przyrzeczenie. Mam być zadowolona z wyroku! Poczekam na waszą decyzję. - Oznajmiła, po czym usiadła na jednej z ławek, z których istnienia Jason nie zdawał sobie sprawy, dopóki bogini na jednej nie spoczęła.

Kiedy ziemia przestała się trząść, a mury pękać, Kleopatra, Marek Aureliusz i Jerry Siegel zaczęli się naradzać. Ciężko było Jasonowi wyłapać cokolwiek sensownego z tej dyskusji, gdy tuż obok niego Kym niecierpliwie tupała nogą, co nie wywoływało już trzęsień, lecz wciąż było głośne. Z tego co zdążył wywnioskować, to jedynie to, że sędziowie zdawali się ze sobą zgadzać. W końcu Marek Aureliusz wstał.

\- Jason Grace, syn Jupitera, były pretor obozu Jupiter i członek załogi Argo II zasłużył się w boju niejednokrotnie, zarówno podczas walki z Kronosem, wojny z Gają jak i obecnej niepokojącej sprawie z rzymskimi cesarzami. - Tu skrzywił się nieznacznie, najwyraźniej zniesmaczony, że mógłby się zaliczać do tej grupy. - Wykazał się odwagą, lojalnością i szlachetnym sercem. Wszyscy troje uważamy, że zasługuje on na nagrodę w postaci Elizjum lub odrodzenie się na nowo, jeżeli tego zapragnie. Jednak przed przyznaniem mu nagrody powstrzymuje nas złamane przyrzeczenie i porzucony obowiązek pontifexa, które dobrowolnie na siebie nałożył. Wyrok brzmi następująco; Jasonie Grace - zanim będziesz mógł otrzymać swoją nagrodę, musisz dotrzymać danego słowa i wybudować świątynie, honorując tych bogów i boginie, których imiona są pomijane. Abyś był w stanie tego dokonać odsyłamy cię z powrotem na ziemię. Nie będziesz jednak mógł tam zostać, ani mieszać się w sprawy śmiertelników czy nawet herosów. Twoja rola w tej kwestii się zakończyła. Otrzymujesz tylko czas, potrzebny, aby dokonało się to, co zobowiązałeś się uczynić. Czy udzielasz pozwolenia Panie Umarłych, aby ten heros opuścił tymczasowo Podziemia?

Pluton dostojnie i donośnie oznajmił:

\- Tak, udzielam pozwolenia.

Po tym Marek Aureliusz uderzył młotkiem, a Jason wpatrywał się w niego oniemiały. Spojrzał na Kymopoleję, która zerwała się z siedzenia.

\- Czyli będę miała świątynię?! Będę budzić postrach?

Zwracała się do niego. Ale co się właśnie stało? Czy on dobrze usłyszał, że wraca na ziemię? _Za karę?!_ To mu się nie mieściło w głowie, ale nadzieja na ponowne spotkanie z przyjaciółmi rozpływała mu się w piersi, jak najlepszej jakości nektar.

\- Zdaje… Zdaje mi się, że tak, Kym… Dwie świątynie. I bitewna figurka, jak obiecałem.

\- Doskonale! To mnie satysfakcjonuje nawet bardziej niż przyglądanie się, jak się topisz. - Odparła i zniknęła z odgłosem przypominającym zasysanie wody.

Jason wyczuł obecność boga śmierci tuż obok siebie, jeszcze zanim się odwrócił.

\- Ciężko mi w to uwierzyć. - Wymamrotał, wiedząc, że Pluton go słyszy.

\- Moje dzieci miały w tobie bliskiego przyjaciela. - Odrzekł mu. - To z ich powodu tutaj jestem.

\- Chciałeś dać im szansę się ze mną pożegnać.

\- Decyzję podjęli sędziowie, nie ja. Słyszałeś. Jednak spodziewałem się, że coś podobnego może nastąpić, więc i tak potrzebowaliby mojej zgody. Ale nie spiesz się, sądzę, że powinieneś nieco odczekać z powrotem na górę. Nie wiemy czy obozy w ogóle przetrwają obecną wojnę. - Chwila ciszy. Jason wahał się, bo nie miał pojęcia, co w tej sytuacji powinien zrobić, ani dokąd się udać. Coś z tego musiało się odbić na jego twarzy, bo Pluton dodał: \- Możesz zająć tymczasowo apartamenty wyszykowane dla Nico. On na razie z nich nie będzie korzystał.

Potem nie czekając na Jasona, ruszył szybkim krokiem omijając głębsze szczeliny w podłodze, a Jason wciąż nie dowierzając temu, co się dzieje, podążył za nim. Sądził, że już nigdy nie zobaczy Piper, Leo, Percy'ego czy pozostałych. A teraz nie mógł się doczekać, aż wojna się skończy, a on wyskoczy nagle spod ziemi. Tak. Uśmiechnął się. To będzie zemsta idealna dla Leo.

**Author's Note:**

> HAAAAAA!  
> Nie ma mowy! Już pisałam, że nie zgadzam się na jego śmierć, prawda? Zdajecie sobie sprawę jak dużo bogów potrzebuje swojej świątyni? Ile może potrwać ich budowa? A także wydanie edycji figurek i kart kolekcjonerskich? Ile LAT może to zająć? No. To Jason ma jeszcze sporo do zrobienia w obozie Jupiter i Obozie Herosów~ Tak to sobie w głowie ułożyłam i szczerze wierzę w to, co napisałam.


End file.
